The Reincarnations
by Yaiko Youkai
Summary: every one knows about Kagome being the Reincarnation but what about Sesshomaru and Inuyahsa. what happense when Kagome comes back for a test to find a guy looking like Sesshomaru and another one like Inuyasha. will her fillings for them fade or strengthen
1. Home For A Test

**__**

InuYasha

The Reincarnations

Chapter 1

Home For A Test

By: Yaiko Youkai

June 1, 2003

Kagome and the others have went back to Kaede's village so Kagome could go home for three days. She has the beginning of school knowledge test. To see what she had leaned the year before.

"Inuyasha I'm going home for three day's chill out. You stay in your time all the time. All I'm asking for…no wait taking three day's in my own time." Kagome yelled at the Hanyou angrily.

"Well you're still not going!" Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly.

"What…" Inuyasha said a little confused.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome said, then Inuyasha ate dirt.

"Run Kagome we'll keep him here." Sango said happily.

"Thanks Sango. See ya in three days." Kagome said and started for the well as she waved back to the others. Kagome went home and crawled out of the well.

"Mom I'm home finally." Kagome said taking a last look at the well then ran to the house.

"Kagome!" Sota yelled as he ran up to her and hugged her.

"Ah you're home darling. How was you visit this time?" Her mother asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Fine. I was almost killed by Naraku but I'm fine. I had to argue with Inuyasha again to get to come home." Kagome said and was surprised to see her mother giggle.

"You seem to always win against him in an argument." Her mother said seeing the surprise on her daughters face.

"No not really some times I just get tired of arguing and just say what ever. I usually win by sitting him though." Kagome said.

"Sitting?" her mother, asked.

"Yeah he has a necklace around his neck that is connected to my Miko powers and all I have to do is say Sit and he eats dirt." Kagome said and started laughing a little.

"That's mean Kagome." Sota said.

"Well if you argued with him you'd understand why I do that. He has a one-track mind. Besides I didn't put it around his neck the Priestess Kaede did." Kagome explained.

"I agree with Kagome, Sota go play one of your games in the living room or your bedroom." Their mother said and smiled at Kagome.

"Oh all right." Sota said sadly and ran off to the living room.

"Mom I'm going to unpack my stuff and take a bath." Kagome said and her mother nodded then walked back into the Kitchen. Kagome walked back up stairs.

Wonder where Grandpa is? Kagome wondered as she threw her stuff down in her room then went to her bath room.

"I'll take a shower first." Kagome said walking into her bathroom. Her mother had started to keep a pair of cloths in there for her so she didn't have to go into her room before bathing.

****

After Her Bath!

"Hey mom I'm going to study for tomorrow's test OK!" Kagome said and waited for her mothers response.

"Kagome come down for a second you have a visitor." Her mother said.

Oh no…Inuyasha! Kagome thought as she started down the stairs.

"Inuyasha I'm not goi…Oh hi…uhm who are you?" Kagome said walking into the living room and noticing the guy sitting on the couch with Sota wasn't Inuyasha but looked like Sesshomaru with black hair.

"Oh hi sorry were you expecting some one?" the guy asked as he stood up.

"No not really. Who are you may I asked?" Kagome asked a little stunned.

"Oh sorry I'm Seto you're Kagome right." Seto asked.

"Yeah uhm what was you needing?" Kagome asked a little uncomfortable with him looking like Sesshomaru.

"Oh I was wondering if you had to take those tests tomorrow!" Seto said kind of embarrassed when Sota grabbed his pants and was told him that he had beat him again.

"Yeah…Sota leave him alone." Kagome said a little upset that the boy was interrupting there conversation.

"Sota go up to your room." Their mother said sticking her head out of the kitchen.

"No he's fine ma'am." Seto said and smiled at her.

"All right but leave him alone Sota!" their mother scolded him.

"Ah mom." Sota whined but then shut up when his mother looked at him a little mad.

"Do you have to take the tests as well?" Kagome asked a little annoyed with every one interrupting their conversation now.

"Uhm…yeah…I was wondering since we just moved here if you could help me study. Since I don't know what you learned here." Seto said.

"Yeah sure I'll go get my stuff." Kagome said and started for her room.

"Kagome just take him up with you. It'll be quieter up there." Her mother said.

"Uhm…OK…come on Seto…" Kagome said and blushed as she ran up the stairs. Seto followed her up the stairs and saw her standing at a door. She walked in and saw her yellow backpack and picked it up then ran over to her closet and threw it in. Seto came into see her shut the door.

"What was that?" Seto asked letting the curiosity get the best of him.

"Nothing…" She said quickly then walked over to her school bag and opened it and got out some books. She sat down on the floor and he sat beside her and started to listen to her tutoring lessons.

"Kagome." A knock came to the door but no sound came from her.

"Kagome…" her mother opened the door to see Seto asleep leaning back against her bed and her laying on his chest asleep. She walked over to Seto and woke him up.

"Seto it's 9:48 don't you think you should call home or some thing." Kagome's mother said when he woke up and was looking at her.

"Mrs. Higurashi…oh my gosh I'm in trouble but I can't move without waking Kagome." Seto said and looked down to Kagome asleep oh his chest.

"I got an idea for that." Kagome's mom said and leaned Kagome up off of him with out waking her. He stood up and then picked Kagome up and laid her down on her bed.

"Thanks Mrs. Higurashi. Buy." Seto said and started for the door but stopped when Mrs. Higurashi started talking to him.

"If your parents are mad tell them to call our shrine and I'll keep you out of trouble. Thanks for picking Kagome up off the floor." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"You're welcome ma'am and thank you. I may just have to have them call seeing as how my curfew is at 8:30." Seto said and smiled then left the shrine and ran down the street.

****

The Next Morning!

"Kagome get ready for school!" Mrs. Higurashi said and Kagome Jumped up falling to the floor.

"Kagome…" Her mother said worriedly as she came in and saw Kagome on the floor standing up.

"Owch. Who put me in bed?" Kagome said and looked at her mother now standing.

"That young man did just before he left." Her mother said making Kagome blush.

"I fell asleep while I was telling him what we did last year." Kagome said and ran over to her dresser and grabbed her uniform.

"Calm down he was asleep too when I came in at 9:45 last night. Kagome where are your cloths from your trip?" her mother asked knowing that they weren't down in the laundry room.

"Uhm…I threw my bag in my closet I believe mom can you clean them I'm going to go ahead and go to school." Kagome said.

"All right darling go ahead." Her mother said moving away from the door so Kagome could go threw it without running into her.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said and ran down stairs.

"Dang she's up on time for once wait where are you going?" Sota said watching Kagome run out of the house.

"To school." Kagome said and smiled.

"Earliy!" Sota yelled surprised.

"Sota don't yell why don't you go with her." Mrs. Higurashi said coming down the stairs.

"Yes Mom." Sota said and ran to catch up with Kagome. He caught up to her just a little way's away from the stairs to the shrine.

"Kagome slow down please." Sota said out of breath.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kagome said slowing down.

"Hey there's that little twerp that got Senja in trouble last year." a guy said and walk up to Sota.

"Excuse me but we were walking here." Kagome said and grabbed Sota's arm and started around the guy.

"I didn't say you could go missy." The guy said grabbing her arm.

I can't use my Miko powers… Kagome thought using her other hand to grab his.

"Let go of me!" Kagome said in a threatoning tone.

"Oh what are you going to do about it bitch." the guy said tightoning his grip on her but she made no sigh that he was huting her.

"The lady said let her go!" A guys voice said from behind Kagome.

"Seto?" Kagome said and turned her head to look at him.

"What are you going to do pretty boy?" the guys asked.

"Sota, Kagome come here." Seto said as his anger rised but he didn't show it.

He's angry. He must be Sesshomaru's reincarnation because that's the way Sesshomaru looks when he's mad. Kagome thought

"I would but he won't let go. Sota go over to Seto." Kagome said relising him and using her other hand to grab the guys hand that was going after him.

"Let Kagome go." Seto said.

"No!" the guys said then noticed a smirk of Seto's face.

"I'd sugest you let her go quickly." Seto said then looked behind the guy to notice his buddy's unconscious.

"Why would that be?" the guy asked.

"Well you're out numbered." Seto said then nodded behind him.

"What the…" the guy said surprised and let go of Kagome. She ran over to Seto and looked to see what he was talking about and saw a guy that looked a lot like Inuyasha but he all so had back hair instead of Silver and he was doggy earless.

OK! This is weird! Kagome thought looking between Seto and the new guy. 

"Kagome this is my brother, Yashue!" Seto said as Yashue came over.

"Hi! You all right ma'am?" Yashue asked.

"Yeah thanks to you two." Kagome said and smiled.

I'll definatly have to take that one back to show Inuyasha some manners. Kagome thought and they escorted Sota to school.

"Remember Sota don't start home with out me. I'll come pick you up here after school." Kagome said a little worried about those guys.

"OH Kagome I can walk home on my own!" Sota whined.

"Don't worry Sota she won't be walking alone either. I'll be escorting her here then home." Seto said and smiled at the boy who just smiled then ran into his school.

"You don't have to do that." Kagome said.

"Yes we do." Yashue said and smiled at Kagome while Seto gave him a go away look.

"May we be on our way to our own school." Seto said and the three of them left for their school.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Hey waz up. Just wrote another sorry. I hope you like it and leave a lot of reviews. Please I'd like to know if I should continue it or just take it back off. Well thanks… 

Yaiko Youkai


	2. Welcome to the Feudal Era Seto

**__**

InuYasha

The Reincarnations

Chapter 2

Welcome to the Feudal Era Seto

By: Yaiko Youkai 

December 31, 2003

After a day of testing Kagome was glad it was Friday. She didn't think she could take the first week of school right after all those tests. She sighed as Seto, Yashue, Sota and her self walked up to the shrine where she lived. 

'I'm going back tonight so Inuyasha won't be completely angry with me.' Kagome thought as they walked past the well house and saw Seto smile down to her.

"Thanks Seto, Yashue for walking us home. Sorry to be a bother to you." Kagome said and smiled back to him.

"Kagome! I finally caught up to you. Who are these two?" Hojo asked as he ran up beside her.

"These are Seto and Yashue." Kagome said as she pointed to each as she said their names.

"Are you dating one of them?" Hojo asked and Kagome turned bright red.

"No Hojo I'm not." Kagome said as she started to shove Sota into the house.

"Well then would you like to go to the move's tomorrow Kagome?" Hojo asked with a hopeful smile.

'Why doesn't he get it.' Kagome thought as she turned back to him. "No Hojo I have plans I'm sorry." Kagome said and started to walk into her house when he grabbed her arm. 

"Please Kagome. It'll only be for an hour and a half." Hojo pressed but was forced to release her by Seto.

"She said no. Now go on away!" Seto said harshly as he released Hojo's arm.

"You think you so tough. I know your type. You'll hurt Kagome. I won't let you do it." Hojo said and got into the most stupid looking fighting stance any one had seen.

"You think you can beat my brother with that stance…" Yashue said laughing his head off.

"Well yeah why not." Hojo asked straitening back up.

"That's a better stance then the one you just had. You don't fight much do you?" Seto said laughing too.

"Of course not. Only when there is a good reason will I fight." Hojo said honorably. 

"Good well I fight for that reason. But I've trained and would beat you fairly easily. Kagome said no and I get the distinct feeling that she's not interested in you." Seto said getting between Hojo and Kagome.

"Is that true Kagome?" Hojo asked looking around Seto to her.

"I'm sorry Hojo but yes. I only like you as a friend. Nothing more I'm sorry." Kagome said and looked down at her feet. Hojo turned and left with out anther word.

"Well I guess we'll talk to you later Kagome." Yashue said then started for the stairs to the shrine. 

"All right later Yashue. Bye Seto thanks again you two." Kagome said and then went into her house. She noticed her stuff was already packed and laying by the front door.

"Mom is every thing ready?" Kagome asked as she looked out the window to see Seto at the stairs to the shrine looking back as in thinking. She watched him start down the stares then grabbed her yellow backpack.

"Yes I even put chocolate in there for the little fox boy." Her mother said lovingly as she walked over to her daughter and hugged her good bye.

"Bye. I'll be back hopefully on Sunday." Kagome said and walked out the door going to the Well house.

'What's she doing?' Seto asked as he came back up the stairs to see Kagome walking into the well house with a big Yellow backpack. He walked over to the well house and looked into see Kagome standing on the well lip about to jump in.

"KAGOME!!" Seto yelled as he ran in startling her and she fell in he grabbed her hand to fall into the well too.

****

~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru separated from their fight once they smelled the sent of Kagome and some male. Inuyasha took off in a flash of red and Sesshomaru took off in a flash of white. Sesshomaru being faster got to the well in seconds.

"Kagome what's going on?" Seto asked as he followed her out of the well.

"Seto why did you come back to the shr…Sessh…Sesshomaru!" Kagome said stunned then looked back to Seto as he got out of the well and noticed the shocked expression on his face.

"It's…it's a…demon…" Seto said and passed out falling back and lying on the ground.

"Way to go Sesshomaru. You freaked him out. Where's Inuyasha… never mind." Kagome said and noticed Inuyasha stop beside Sesshomaru.

"I'm not an it. Stupid human boy, I should kill him." Sesshomaru said and started to walk to the boy.

"Sesshomaru you wouldn't want to kill your reincarnation now would you." Kagome said and the demon lord froze in his footsteps.

"That Human can not be my Reincarnation!" Sesshomaru growled out.

"Well me being a Miko and you two standing that close together. I can tell he is your reincarnation. I thought he was when I was in my time. Met your reincarnation too Inuyasha. He's got manners." Kagome said as she went over to Seto.

"Uh…what happened…" Seto asked as he looked up at Kagome.

"You passed out. This Sesshomaru and the one with Doggy ears on top of his head is Inuyasha." Kagome said as she motioned to Sesshomaru and smiled at Seto.

"Do you have to introduce me by my ears?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sorry Inuyasha couldn't think of any other way to bring attention to you." Kagome said.

"I'm the only one in red you could have done that instead." Inuyasha complained. 

"Yeah you're right Inuyasha sorry." Kagome said and smiled to him.

"Where am I?" Seto asked as he sat up.

"Seto you are in the Feudal Era and you are Sesshomaru's reincarnation. He's the Taiyoukai of the west. He's a Inu Youkai." Kagome said and pointed to Sesshomaru.

"Do not point to me wench." Sesshomaru growled at her.

"Oh shut up Sesshomaru. Yashue is Inuyasha's Reincarnation. I am a Miko the reincarnation of Kikyo." Kagome said and smiled at Seto.

"I can't be that…that things reincarnation…it's not human…" Seto said backing away from Kagome, Inuyasha and most of all Sesshomaru.

"Watch it you filthy human before I end your life." Sesshomaru said angrily but not showing it on his face only in his voice a little.

"Chill out Sessh." Kagome said reaching out a hand to help Seto up as she put her bag on the ground beside the well.

"Sessh. Woman learn your place." Sesshomaru said taking a step towards her when Seto jumped between them.

"Don't touch her." Seto said pushing Kagome behind him.

"Seto here I can take care of myself. Back off Sesshomaru unless you want a nice necklace like Inuyasha's." Kagome said walking in front of Seto.

"Don't threaten me wench." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru-Sama!!" Rin yelled running into the clearing and grabbed his leg. Sesshomaru looked down with soft golden eyes to his young ward.

"Yes Rin what is it?" Sesshomaru said in a soft velvety voice as he kneeled down to her level.

"Sesshomaru-Sama Jaken won't play with Rin. Rin is board. Rin has nothing to do. Will Sesshomaru-Sama play with Rin?" Rin said it all in one breath and he was surprised that a child could do that.

"Maybe a little later Rin but not right now. Jaken!" Sesshomaru said and ruffled the girls hair then yelled for his servant as he stood up.

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken asked running out of the forest to his master. Sesshomaru got between Rin and Jaken so she couldn't see him hitting the toad.

"I told you to play with her!" Sesshomaru said hitting Jaken with every word he spoke. "What ever Rin wants to do. You are ordered to play any game she chooses." He said making Jaken get back to his feet. 

"Will Jaken play with Rin now Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked as she grabbed his leg again.

"Yes Rin anything you want to play." Sesshomaru said then sent a warning glare to Jaken who bowed and hastily took the girls hand and started back to their camp.

"Okay that don't look like a demon kid…course I don't know what demon kids look like." Seto said and Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Seto and Kagome.

"KAGOME!!" Shippo yelled as he jumped up into her arms and she ruffled his hair.

"This, Seto is Shippo a demon child as you put it. He's a Kitsune." Kagome said as she hugged Shippo.

"Good day to you Lady Kagome I trust you are well." Miroku said as he walked up beside Inuyasha with Sango and Kirara.

"I am Miroku. Seto this is Miroku he's a monk, Sango she's a Demon exterminator, and Kirara a fire Neko." Kagome said and smiled at Seto.

"MIROKU!!!" Sango yelled then beat Miroku unconscious. 

"Well Miroku's the same." Kagome said and laughed.

"Are those two Human?" Seto asked as he looked over to Sango and Miroku.

"Yes. Those two are human. Inuyasha is half human." Kagome said.

"Filthy little Half bread. Give me Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru said turning his attention to Inuyasha.

"And those two are half brothers." Kagome said and sighed. "Sesshomaru give up. You can't have Tetsusaiga. You can't handle it." She said standing in front of Seto.

"You'll be the first one I get rid of after this half breed wench." Sesshomaru growled at her.

"A demon can't touch Tetsusaiga. You have Tensaiga. Be happy." Kagome said putting Shippo into Seto's hands and grabbing her bow and arrow reading it. "Now leave and be on your marry way or leave this world for hell." She said threateningly to the Taiyoukai.

"I don't follow orders wench." Sesshomaru said as he glared at her.

"Fine." Kagome said and released an arrow and the Taiyoukai's feet. "Leave or next time it'll be your heart I aim for instead of the ground." She said reading another arrow.

"I'll be back wench." Sesshomaru said then disappeared. Kagome put her bow and arrow down then looked over to Seto.

"Would you like me to take you home?" she asked sweetly and smiled to him.

"No I'll explain to my mother I was occupied." Seto said.

"You can not speak a word of this adventure in our time." Kagome said sweetly.

"I thought that would be the case. Do demons exist in our time?" Seto asked.

"No the don't. Humans killed them off after this Era." Kagome said kind of sadly.

"okay are there any true Miko's in our time besides you?" Seto asked as he walked with her over to Sango and Inuyasha.

"No. only me. My grandpa things his some monk or something but he can't do anything. Couldn't even send Inuyasha away when I took him back to our time." Kagome said and smiled over to Seto who was still holding Shippo and caring her yellow backpack.

"Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku this is Seto he's from my time. He's Sesshomaru's reincarnation." Kagome said and smiled.

"Really a guy from your time." Sango said excitedly then looked over to Miroku and blushed. 'I like the guy's here better though.' She thought then looked back to Kagome who was giggling. 

"Well girls haven't changed much from now to our time." Seto said then got glared at by Sango.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sango asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Nope not changed at all." Seto said and smiled when she started to chase him around.

"I'm going to laugh when she catches you Seto." Kagome said light heartedly as she smiled at the childish antics.

"I've never been chased by a woman before." Seto said and laughed when Sango stopped and turned bright red.

"Now I know that's a lie Seto you're…" Kagome said but stopped when she realized what she was about to say.

"He's what?" Inuyasha asked getting curious as to why Kagome stopped her statement there.

"Nothing Inuyasha." Kagome said and turned red too.

'Was she about to call me cute or something…' Seto wondered as he looked down at the Kit still in his arms.

"Kagome I smell chocolate." Shippo said excitedly.

"Oh yes when we reach Kaede's I'll give you the chocolate Shippo." Kagome said and laughed when the Kit jumped down from Seto's arms and ran over to her pulling her towards Kaede's village.

"Come on I guess we're going to Kaede's again." Sango said as she followed Kagome with Inuyasha a head of her. 

"Come on my friend we'll introduce you to Lady Kaede who is the mentor to Lady Kagome." Miroku said and waited for Seto to come up beside him. then started for Kaede's village.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Authors Note: Hope ever one likes this chapter. I thought it would be cool to have him meet Inuyasha and the others. Leave a review and tell me what you think. 

Thanks, 

Yaiko Youkai 

P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR! Now I just have to remember to date every thing 2004 instead of 2003 hahaha…


End file.
